(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection needle of an injector.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing partly in a section an injector A provided with a conventional injection needle.
The conventional injection needle 9 is so formed that a metal needle 11 is fixed by an adhesive or the like on an attachment base 10 made of resin, and the injection needle 9 is fitted to a shaft portion at the front end of a hollow barrel 1 of the injector A.
There is a social problem that the injection needle of the conventional injector may not be properly handled with respect to the safety after use, and erroneously piercing accidents may occur in medical workers, causing an infection from needles contaminated by HIV, HCV and the like. The present invention is to solve such a problem.